Never Expected The Delivery Boy To Be a Warlock
by Prophet21
Summary: Everyone is very well informed of what a Guardian is. However, what they don't know is that one of them is... unique. Besides being a powerful being who is able to bend the void and other elements to his will, he has a side job. It's not as exciting as killing aliens, but a change of pace was needed. Besides, whose to judge a Warlock delivering packages.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first Destiny Fanfic, so please comment on any irregularities you've found in my grammar or spelling. Furthermore, I would also like to say that I will take a will to type the following chapters, considering that I'm a bit tied up in assignments. Without a further ado, here's the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Traveler, a celestial being that trekked across the depths of space. Seeking sanctuary from the Darkness it arrived on earth, where we've found that this would be the first sign of a treacherous siege. Many battles raged across the system as entire fleets attempted to either escape the crossfire or attempt to hold the line against this foe. A few managed to flee within the outer reaches, but those who have never returned. What once was the peak of the Golden Age, now only a dreary reminder of what we've lost. The Dark Age served to be a sign, a sign in which there are beings who deem themselves to divide us, overwhelming forces pushing us back to the brink of extinction.

But now is the time for us to fight back, to make a stand against the blighted who dare cross us. As if the Traveler heard our prayers, it bestowed upon us Ghosts, small fragments of the Traveler. When the ghosts arrived they began to revive the dead, giving them unimaginable abilities, abilities to fight back against the Darkness. Though it seem that there are three distinct classes when identifying them, such as: Titans, Warlocks, and Hunters. Of course these " _Guardians_ " have proven to be... odd. It is true Guardians fight for the safety of humanity and stand as a beacon of hope, it's just strange how they seem to ponder over what lives they've had before they were brought back by the light.

Then again, I ask myself the same inquiries from time to time whenever standing idly within the hanger bay, gazing at the city's vibrant light. There's never a day where I tire of the view, not once. I suppose this is my way of contemplating over the times I've risked myself fighting the Fallen, Cabal, and other adversaries who've fought against the light. As a guardian, it is my obligation to fight the darkness and accomplish missions given by the Vanguard. Fortunately, I'll always welcome the sight of the Traveler, the very being who has given us hope.

Anyway, it's about time I introduced myself. My name is Sigma, a Warlock class guardian. Despite the official duty of being a hero, I have a second occupation, one that I fairly enjoy. What makes the job enjoyable: it's because I get to see vendors selling unknown merchandise, various ethnic groups socializing, and food stalls. Sadly I don't have the time to visit them, though I hope to try one day. The purpose of the job is to deliver numerous packages deep within the heart of the city. So I suppose that makes me an unofficial mailman, though I wouldn't really ponder about it. Either way, I have a package to deliver and I don't want my customer to wait. Luckily my client has a very patient nature, otherwise I would have been fired years ago.

* * *

 **Sorry that the first chapter was short. I couldn't find the imagination to continue. Hopefully I'll be able to type the next one. Please review for any form of criticism, I'm welcome to helpful feedback. Until next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Sorry that it took so long to type the second chapter. I completely forgot about it, so my excused probably wouldn't matter. Either way, I'm glad to report that I'll try to update this story whenever I can. Without a further ado, here's the chapter you have waited for.

* * *

Chapter 2: Cayde's Request

"Thanks again for the package. I wouldn't know what to do without it."

"It's alright, just don't make a complaint to my employer or I'll never hear the end of it", I pleaded with George, a regular of mine.

"I won't, not unless you promise to be early this time", he stated, walking back inside his home.

I bid a quick farewell before walking back to my sparrow, parked near the entrance of a narrow passageway leading to multiple residences. I quickly got on the sparrow before heading towards the tower. Most days when the Vanguard were busy with fireteams, I would go down to the city and deliver packages, fortunately, the Vanguard didn't seem to mind my absence. I would usually travel to my employer, Ms. Praise, who was in charge of a small delivery service. She would me a list of directions and a "handful" of packages waiting to be delivered. It takes about several hours depending on the time of day and if the streets were busy. At times I would delayed and the clients would be furious, despite how many times I apologized.

Nonetheless, I delivered the last package by the end of the day and no complaints were made. Of course I would usually be reminded by Ikora, the Warlock Vanguard, to report to the tower for a mission whenever I wasn't delivering a package. It's not that I dislike missions, it's just that they tend to be a bit... exciting.

Every time I'm sent out to explore outside the wall, I usually end up dead. My numerous deaths consist of the following: being sniped by Vandals, mauled by a Thrall horde, ambushed by Dregs, crushed by a lone Cabal, and falling off unseen ledges. Because of this I'm famously known as "The Bumbling Warlock". Several Guardians tend to act out my misadventures when I return to the Tower after completing my deliveries.

It doesn't bother as me much, but it tends to make me feel incompetent. In a place full of adventurous thrill seeking maniacs- sorry, I mean guardians. It's easy to remember how life is for me and how overbearing it can be. Of course I still take on missions assigned by the Vanguard, though sometimes I believe they forget I even exist. One time I asked Cayde if he had ordered a package full of rubber chickens, but he looked at me for a few seconds before welcoming me to the tower. He actually believed that I was a new guardian, despite possessing a array of armor. He was about to give me a tour of the place before Ikora, my vanguard leader, had reminded him that I was already here.

Or that one time where Shaxx had me kill a Fallen Walker merely because my armor hadn't looked the slightest bit worn. The only weapon I had was a semi automatic pistol and a wire rifle found from a dead vandal. I didn't even kill him, the damn tank stepped on it when the skiff dropped it off. I barely survived before a fireteam nearby decided to investigate the commotion. As they continued to fight the walker, I got on my sparrow and booked it. I know that guardians are suppose to be valiant and brazen, but I prefer not dying repeatedly just for a single cause; even if we are "immortals".

However, it doesn't change the fact that I may be the only that doesn't want to risk his life fighting the darkness. I'm not saying saving humanity is futile; it's just difficult to imagine that over a million lives are counting on me- counting on us to save them from their extinction. It's hard to believe that not a single guardian is collapsing under the metaphorical weight this world has brought upon us. Then again, I tend to overthink life just a little bit too much.

* * *

Now I'm heading back to the post office just south of the tower. The building itself is rather large, though I'm quite confused as to why it was built within the wall. I once asked my employer why, but she just gave me this look of disdain, as if the question itself was an act of heresy. Since then I have never asked that question again, even if I had to ask other employees about it. As I walked inside, I noticed that today was a bit more crowded than usual. Weekdays are usually the time when folks would ask the receptionist for a request or to send a gift to a friend. In either events, the order would be issued to several frames who retrieve the requested item(s), place it within a standard package, and then it would be sent to carrier who will eventually deliver it by a certain time.

Unless it's a holiday, because if it is then that would be different. During the holiday seasons a larger portion of citizens arrive early to the post office to deliver any necessary gifts; or pranks depending on the mood they walk in with. Unfortunately, this would expand from the weekday to the weekends having most of the staff weary from the extensive work days and longer shifts. Of course this applies to me as well, my boss doesn't even care if I'm the city's "last hope", she still wants me to deliver a certain quota of packages before the end of the week. She says if I can't complete the quota by the end of the week, she'll make me regret being immortal. Even if I have powers to actually escape her wrath, I am afraid of what she can do.

Walking past the receptionist area I go through a pair of double doors which leads to the back. The mailroom, or known by my colleagues as The Maze, endless corridors full of packages, envelopes, and precarious piles of boxes. However, despite the chaotic appearance of the room, my colleagues and I are actually well organized. Many believe that the post office is not a place for slacking off, but those who do work here know that it actually is. There certain days when business is slow, but just enough to play a game or two. Sometimes they even play pranks on each other, but never on me.

Of course I could go on and on about my job and how interesting it can be, though it seems I'm out of time. Every month our boss give us an evaluation and checks for our weekly quotas of packages delivered. The quotas themselves have to be met before the deadline, otherwise we'll be under supervision until someone corrects their mistakes. Unfortunately, today's the evaluation which could mean a bad review or a good review.

"Sigma! Get your robed ass in here. It's time for your evaluation."

"Yes Ms. Morgan, I'll be right there...just after a few more seconds of thinking."

Our boss, my boss, is a unique individual in the workplace. Every she goes brings a hustle to our feet, and there is absolutely no know to stop it. Along with herself being is her personality, on that other believe to be... altruistic. I'm not saying this just to be nice, I'm saying this as a warning for anyone who works under her. In short, she's a monster that'll terrorize everyone if they aren't doing what they're supposed to do. I believe my time's up, so I should probably see my boss before she yells at me.

As I enter her office, I noticed that the room was horrendously messy even though she tells us to be clean. I immediately sit down on the foot stool, awaiting my boss's speech. Usually it takes a couple of seconds before she begins so I think I'll be able to say a few more things before-

"Sigma, do you know what today is?"

-she starts to talk.

"I believe today is my monthly evaluation, unless of course there's been a delay. If so, then I'll be on my merry way."

"Not a chance. Today's the day whether your ready or not."

Scooting back, she went underneath her desk to retrieve my file from the personnel cabinet she keeps close by. Pulling up the file, I couldn't help but notice the way she looked at me even when she opened the folder, skimming through the pages so gently as if her very touch was made up of feathers from a bird I once saw long ago.

"If you're done ogling me I suggest we begin your evaluation, unless you intend to continue stare."

"I am good, I just noticed that you have a bit of ink on your fingertips."

She glared at me for a moment before selecting a page to begin.

"According to your file it seems that you've managed to deliver most of the packages, but it seems you forgot one. Do you want to explain why the packages wasn't delivered."

"That's actually what I was hoping to bring up just for today, unless you think it's an excuse."

"Please continue. I want to hear your "explanation" as to why the package wasn't delivered to the residence."

"Let's see... I was just given the package by Karson, your assistant, just as I was about to hop off on my sparrow. He said that I was to deliver the package personally to a colleague he knew in the bazaar. Said that if I didn't deliver the package by the time the sun sets then he'll report me to you."

"I know Karson, it's unbelievable how devoted he is to the workplace. Unlike you, who seems to take life slowly and doesn't appreciate the work that other do."

"Right... Anyway, I managed to reach the bazaar just in time when the package suddenly began ticking."

"Ticking?"

"Ticking. I then proceeded to shake the box, wondering if someone had delivered an clock. But then I thought,' Why would anyone want an antique clock. We already have digital clocks.'"

"And you didn't believe it could have been something other than a clock."

"I already thought of it so I immediately left to a large secluded area so no one would be harmed. Eventually the ticking began going faster so I braced myself for sudden death."

"But you're immortal, couldn't you have left it there and called the proper authorities."

"I could've, though I don't believe it would have been necessary to bother them."

"And why wasn't it necessary to bother them."

"Because it wasn't a bomb."

"... What?"

"Of course it did explode, but it wasn't a bomb."

"If it wasn't a bomb, then why did it explode."

"Because when it exploded I was completely drenched in paint. Turns out it was just a prank that never managed to meet its receiver."

"You know what, I think we're done with your evaluation for today."

"But you didn't get to explain about the-"

"I said we're done!"

So with that I just left her office, slowing floating across the hallway as I silently celebrated my early evaluation. But still, who was the package intended for. Oh well, I guess I'll have to ask someone if they knew about it.

* * *

"Hey Karson, could I have a word with you," Ms. Morgan asked him.

"Uh, sure. What is it that wanted to talk about?"

"The package, the one you gave to that guardian two weeks ago."

"Oh, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Who was the package intended for?"

"The package was meant for the Hunter Vanguard of the tower."

"Why?!"

"Because of a previous package he had sent us."

"The package that caused a blockage in the mailroom."

"That's the one."

"...I'm going to my office, don't let anyone bother me until I'm done," she said before walking away.

"What's her problem?"

* * *

Thank you for the long wait. Hopefully the chapter was to your expectations. Hopefully I'll be able to write the next one If I have the time.

Please leave a review if you've enjoyed it and I'll see you again on the next chapter.


End file.
